Solaris: The Salamander's Awakening
by Blake Zephyr
Summary: Fire. It began with fire and it ended in fire. His name was feared by many; his power detested by most. His sword was made to destroy, and his life was created to kill. His legend was forgotten, and though the past remains unchanged, his story lived on. Follow a Dragonslayer's journey and his fight against fate. Will he try to save his world, or will he end up burning it down?


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is owned by the Legendary Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_Legends_.

Stories untold, stories cherished and stories forgotten. Tales too horrifying to be brought to light; yet too real to be neglected. Accounts too victorious and glorious to hide; statements too sorrowful to bear in mind, yet too enlightening to cast away. Stories remembered, legends incomplete. Stories yet to be concluded, and chapters yet to be closed.

The world has fallen to fade, its fabled creations long since done, its storied civilizations long since reduced into ashes, its promising records long since blown away like dust, and its greatest tales long since forgotten.

Centuries before the countries of _Fiore_ and _Elysia_ had been forced apart; they had been one, and the growing Kingdom of _Celestia_ expanded all across the gigantic continent. Its founder, having been too proud and arrogant, had taken the name of Heaven in vain and claimed it as his own; _Celestia_ came to be, though it was not without a terrible price. The land flourished, and among those creatures living in it, humankind's existence came to be acknowledged. The small group of weak and fragile humans eventually grew in numbers, and under the governance of a powerful leader; the people banded together, and subdued _Earthland_. Everything seemed fine…Everything seemed perfect.

But with the passage of time, the first of the _Ancient_ ones rose from their deep slumber. The battle for supremacy from before, long since concluded; what remained as remnants from that forgotten war awoke to retake what was theirs.

_Dragons_.

Colossal beings which towered over the tallest of mountains, the deepest of trenches and the highest of skies. Their powerful wings enabled them to force open the heavens themselves, their mere breaths reduced everything to crumbling dust, and their sharp eyes foresaw the downfall of man. They broke away from their prison, and set off to reclaim their land. In no time at all, the balance had been tipped. The Dragons enslaved the pitiful and powerless humans which lived on the surface of the world. Lands were obliterated in the blink of an eye, the weaker creatures were forced to comply with the will of the oppressors, and soon…nearly everything belonged to the winged beasts.

That was when the humans discovered it: _Magic_. Something similar, yet different to those their enemies used. Those who remained and rebelled against the Dragons' tyranny fought back with Magic, and though battles were won, the war was far from being concluded. Following victory after victory, loss after loss; the Dragons enslaved the world. Finally, the only thing which stood in the way of complete dominance was _Celestia_ itself, but even the defenses and magic of the mighty Kingdom couldn't stop the powerful beings from bringing ruin to it.

What was once a land of promise had fallen to the ravages of war; a war between beasts and men, oppressors and slaves, magic and life. And even then, the Dragons weren't the only ones against them. A great darkness had spread throughout the continent, and an ancient, sinister evil had begun to rouse from the depths of _Abyss_. Everything seemed hopeless. The world, though at its brightest time, was covered by the creeping malice of a dark and sorrowful veil.

…And it was in this darkest and most desperate of times that the greatest of all Legends would come to be made.

A _Hero_ would start it all. A Hero would come; one bearing the crest of the golden sun. A Hero would go on a never ending journey; one which would span for the rest of his long life. He would fight against his destiny, only to be rebuked; only to lose those which mattered most. The warrior would stand against the world, slashing his way through all who went against him. His enemies would have no chance of victory, for he would show them no mercy. Against the temperance of his flames and the might of his blade, the Dragons would fall, and the rest of those who opposed him.

…But despite his victories, his skills, his ruthlessness; the Hero would fall. The valiant soldier would perish one day... and the only things which remain of his greatness, are his legend and his name.

This is the story of the Hero…

This is the Legend of the _Salamander_.

* * *

_**...**_

_**Solaris: The Salamander's Awakening**_

—Prologue—

_**A New Light**_

_**...**_

* * *

The first summer night was a cold one. Steady was the swaying of the trees, as the evening air blew through their disheveled branches and shook their withered leaves. The clumps of grass had been bent in one direction; their feeble roots too weak to fight against the omnipresent wind. The silent plain spread out everywhere—it was a tranquil and easing sight; the swaying of the shadowy stalks of grass danced with the gentle breeze, mimicking the rocking of the sea in a calm and undisturbed night. The darkness made everything seem so serene…so _perfect_. The moon was absent, so were the stars, and the glory of the night was at its peak.

It was so _peaceful_, yet why did everything seem so wrong?

The creeping silence was unsettling, the lack of light; unnerving. In the middle of the empty field, a solitary flame flickered once, illuminating the gloom; only to disappear as quickly as it had come. The wind persevered, and when the sudden apparition came once more, it was blown away once again. The incandescence died, the darkness stayed strong and the shadows ruled supreme…

**…**_**In absentia luci, tenebrae vincit…**_

That was the first thought which came to mind when _he_ reached the large clearing. His subtle maneuver went undetected, and his mighty form went unnoticed. His amber eyes blinked countless times, searching the empty field for something worthy of his presence. Wherever he looked, it was darkness that looked back, and when he finally had enough, he closed his eyes; his wanton being succumbing to sleep. The little things, the intricate details were all obscured by the veil of shadows. He simply settled there…waiting, and waiting.

A sharp cry pierced the reigning tranquility. _He_ opened his half lidded eyes, wary of the echoing noise which seemed to be emanating from the center of the field. All of a sudden, the third flame lit itself. Alarmed, his sleepy eyes were now fully awake, because the small spark had set the grass on fire, and it quickly grew and grew, eating the vegetation present in the area. Soon, the blazing inferno encompassed the silent field, and the darkness—it had been driven away by the new light.

**…**_**Lux…**_

_A new light…a powerful light._

It was to this light that he spread his large wings and flew. The feeble wind grew stronger with his flight, but the flames stood their ground. Not once did they flicker in an attempt to be put out, and not once did they waver to his _majestic_ presence. There and then, above the source of the commotion, suspended in the air; his wide mouth released an enormous smirk. Red scales glittered in the light, and amber eyes were opened wide with hidden amusement. He stretched his wings farther to gain some elevation, and when he looked below him—

**…**_**Radii Octo Sol…**_

Behold! It was a depiction of the sun from the eyes of mortal men. The glory of a glowing orb of fire, in the center of eight splendid rays, spread out towards all directions…spread out towards _everywhere_. His proud voice boomed, a hearty laugh behind it, and he looked once more towards the burning field.

"…_**We finally meet, child."**_

He knew. Despite how dim it still was, he knew what had caused the incident. Gently, he descended; and when he was close enough to the tall, yellowish flames which licked the air and burned the ground, he forced his eyes to see. Despite the lashing of stray tongues of fire, he looked.

A _child_.

In the epicenter of the roaring blaze; cradled only by a thin cloth of silk and linen, lay a child. A tiny human, he thought—at its youngest, at its weakest…but a human nonetheless; at least, as far as he was concerned. The infant's cries pierced the reigning silence, and his oversensitive ears took the toll. Nearly deafened, he pulled back his monstrous wings and blew forth a small gust. It was weak; but it was enough. With a single flap, the flames were snuffed…and silence followed after the darkness which crept.

He breathed out his own light, onto a small patch of still-alive greenery. It was but a mere bonfire, yet it was enough; enough to provide light, and enough to let him see what he needed to see. He landed next to the tiny boy; his long tail circled to cover its fragile being, and his large wings closed as to not frighten it. The child looked back, genuinely curious and interested. For a few minutes, they merely stared at the other; an infant and a Dragon. For a few minutes, there was silence.

But once more, the child cried. His sharp voice carried on, echoing throughout the dismal plain.

…_**Nomen tuus voco, O filius Ignis…**_

_Why?_

It began with a question. Why did it have to be this child? Out of the many which had been born, why him? That was the question which mattered the most; yet, it was the very same question which mattered not. That was the thing with _destiny_; it cannot be explained. It cannot be answered. It just _is_. Because despite the mystery which clouded it, despite the ominous calling which was reserved only for _him_…there was a reason behind it. There was a reason behind _everything_.

Even before the moment his infantile cries first pierced the silent night, even before the moment life had breathed itself into his existence…his destiny had been given to him. Fate had played its part to bring him into the world, and it was fate that had led him to this unlikely meeting.

A _Dragon_ and a _Human_; one, a grown warrior, and the other—a mere infant. A Dragon and a human, sharing the same warmth in a cold summer's night, when the rest of their respective brethrens have been fighting it out since time immemorial. It seemed impossible…It would have been impossible. But somehow, a mysterious force had brought them together.

A Dragon and a Human—it was the first thing the old man saw upon reaching the dim clearing.

…

The child opened his still blind eyes to darkness of the starless night. He groped around for something to hold onto, and his tiny hands found the Dragon's large snout. Upon feeling the scaly part, he yanked at it with feeble force…before giggling in delight. His cries had ceased because of the soothing warmth which enveloped his tiny body. His cries had stopped because of the newfound company.

And the Dragon; somehow, he had found the child to his liking. Despite the mild annoyance it had been; despite having the tough exterior of a battle-grown veteran, he couldn't help the genuine interest he felt inside. With a single finger, he caressed the tiny being; careful not to bring it hurt. And with a single laugh from the child, he prepared himself for a life's decision.

But he had to take care of something first, for a new guest had arrived. The grass was shifting, and the sizeable fire he had created for luminance was flickering. He narrowed his eyes, as a large man came from the shadows. He was well-built, and his large frame was unusual compared to regular mortals…but the Dragon knew better. The man wore a blue robe of different designs, and carried a wooden staff with him. His graying hair was worn long, and his elderly face was lightly obscured by a long beard.

"_**Athos."**_

The Dragon's gruff voice rumbled. Suspicion arose, but with a single nod from the elder, he erased his doubts. For a moment, he saw the man looking down; his face dejected and grim, before shaking his head, and looking straight into the eyes of the mighty Dragon.

"Igneel…old friend."

His large mouth; agape for a moment's waiting, was finally shut. He breathed in once, and his reptilian eyes steeled; resolution behind it.

"_**It has been a while… Where have you been? This child—"**_

But the man had his focus on the sky. He found the black canvas above not to his liking, and his stoic face traced a small frown. He raised the staff above his head, before bringing it down; striking the dead ground with its mere tip. At once, the clouds were blown away. At once, the stars appeared behind it, together with the semi-circular moon.

At once, light rained down to expose them.

"I have hidden the L_ight_…Away from reach, away from them…and away from _him_." He spoke vaguely, before returning his sight to the large beast. The man moved closer, and the beast complied; _Old-man_ Athos peered over to the nestled child, and his eyes grew soft. The baby looked back at him, and the tall man bent over to pick him up with but a single arm.

Blue eyes met black ones, but the old man sighed due to obvious regret.

"…I hoped he'd take after his mother." His hold became strong, and feeling the heavy grip; what could a mere child do?

The infant cried once more, and the man's frown gradually grew.

"Take the boy." He voiced out sadly, setting it back on the burnt ground. The child's shrill cries went unheard, as the two conversed in hush tones.

"_**Athos, are you sure? What about his parents…?"**_

The Dragon asked seriously, but the man's voice was grim; filled with the regret and spite which he had kept inside. His calm façade was betrayed by the obvious edge which accompanied his voice. His heavy scowl emphasized the anguish that he had felt.

"You know of the reason why he is here…"

"_**What about you? He is your family!"**_

…And the man turned to the _Heavens_ once more, raising his arms as if reaching for the stars themselves. His eyes held a faraway look, and when he finally brought his arms down…he had made a decision.

"I have a duty to fulfill. I have to watch _them_, _all of them_; I have to make a choice. I can't take this role. Igneel, old friend…please. I cannot let him perish, but I cannot take care of him. Please, watch him for me. I implore you. Please, don't leave him."

Slowly…he walked away. Slowly, he made his way back from whence he came.

"_**He…He carries your Magic."**_

Igneel voiced out, and the man stopped in his tracks, before he turned to regard the Dragon.

"…And only you can help him control it. Only you Igneel, apart from I."

And the Dragon himself—he too had decided.

"_**I will raise him…I will raise him, because I couldn't raise my own. He will unite us—"**_

"Yes, he will unite us all."

And once more, the man walked away. The Dragon looked up by chance, and took notice of the creeping clouds. Once more, they were moving. Once more, they were trying to cover the light.

"_**The darkness is coming."**_

…And the light was gone. Just like that, the shadows ruled again. But the old man continued walking; slowly, but surely—he traversed the dark path he had made for himself. His heavy feet trudged on burnt grass and dead ground, but never did he stop.

"Then let it come! Let it creep and cover the land, because without the darkness…we will _never_ be able to appreciate the light. Without darkness, there won't _even_ be a need for light. The light was made for that reason, old friend...Because after all, only the light can dispel the darkness."

He looked towards the nested Dragon, focusing on the thing it was guarding; and though he couldn't see the child under the cover of darkness, he knew that the infant was sleeping. He didn't need a reason; somehow, he just knew.

"_**Natsu! He will be Natsu, son of the proud Igneel!"**_

The Dragon declared, and for the very last time; the old man stopped, before he vanished into the shadows of the night.

"Natsu…He will be the tenth—no, the last of the Legends."

The first summer night was a cold one, but this child had brought back the warmth…As the mighty beast curled with the boy nestled in the middle, he couldn't help but grin wryly.

…_This child would change everything._

* * *

TL:

_**In absentia luci, tenebrae vincit**_—In the absence of light, darkness prevails.

_**Lux**_—Light.

_**Radii Octo Sol**_—The Eight Rays of the Sun.

_**Nomen tuus voco, O Filius Ignis**_—I call thy name, O Son of Fire.

* * *

'sup?

Yeah, it's so cliché…but _meh_, so what?

Hmmm…. what's this, huh? I suppose you could call it the prequel to Ascalon, and yeah…this would pretty much cover Natsu's supposed past, cuz writing everything in Ascalon itself would be pretty inconvenient for me. Hence, the setting would be...some four centuries earlier than the FT timeline? It takes place before the Great Dragon War or something... You do that math. Plus, I wanted to get some things off of my messed up mind, and the only way to do that was to have this written. This way, I could just write fragments and stuff in TLDS, and then you would just have to refer to this one. Characters would mostly comprise of OCs, except for a very select few, and the universe is slightly AU. However, if you _have_ read Ascalon, the characters and setting would be vaguely familiar. On a note though; the prologue was inspired by Dust: AET. Go play that game. _Seriously_.

Questions are free, scratch that—welcomed with opened arms. Likewise, reviews are greatly appreciated. Don't worry about the other stories either, cuz I am writing them as of the moment.

…peace…


End file.
